


Hips Don't Lie

by heidy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidy/pseuds/heidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He hadn't meant to do anything that night, but if there was anything Eren excelled at, it was changing Levi's mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defiantly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiantly/gifts).



Lately Erne was feeling quite romantic (intimate). He stuck up a mistletoe above the door because he had been told that it would help him with the love of his life Levi jeans. Erne closed his bright sea green orbs, his heavy heart beating heavily in his chest. Shakira strode into the room, all glitz and glam, and put a hand on Erne’s shoulder. She winked at him, squeezed his shoulder. Erne’s heavy heart backflipped heavily in his chest before sinking like a heavy poop. “What up motha fucka” 

Shakira was even more gorgeous in person! Erne couldn’t take it. He squeezed his heavy orbs shut heavily, and then opened them, staring into the depthless pools that were Shakira’s orbs…. “hi lol” erne said. “I like baloney”

“I like your baloney,” Shakira said sexily. 

“Shut up shakira lol” said erne

“Fight me, bitch,” whispered Shakira into Erne’s ears. She put a hand on the small of his back. “Levi jeans will never love you.” erne cries like a litle bitch.

Suddenly Levi jeans opened the door, walking in. Erne almost died. The love of his life! “What are you doing hoe” said Levi jeans

“bein me….” said erne. He blanked out for a moment, forgetting that Levi jeans was his true love. It was very concerning! He almost cried.

“FUck you Erne,” said Levi jeans, crying. He ran outside.

Erne was fucked

“You fucked up,” Shakira said. Erne was suddenly mad because it was all her fault. Shakira was a dumb hoe.

Erne threw a tantrum and threw shakira at the window beause he transformed into a titan and he becomes a titan when he is angry. 

“AHHHHH!” screamed Shakira very loudly. She became angry and also transformed into a titan because she is Armin’s mother and the last titan shifter. Her powers include being able to beat all the other titans and poop. She ran for Erne. 

Shakira ate erne because she didnt have lunch yet today and she was really hungry . she ate him and drank mountain dew.

Levi jeans walked back into the room after leaving to get condiments to eat erne with after hearing erne get eaten by shakira. He thought titan shakira was sexy and a major turn on . Was Shakira his true love or was it Erne? He shook his head. 

When he walked into the room he saw only Shakira and some mountain dew. Levi jeans blushed, feeling his cheeks turn a light blush pink. “Hi” Levi whispered

“What up motha fucka” said shakira

Taylor swift the snake decided to show up for dinner but then Kim Kardashian opened the door and kicked her ass again. “Snakes aren’t allowed to eat,” Kim said flirtily. She looked at Levi jeans. He was a sexy man…

Levi jeans had forgotten all about erne by this point, he was attracted to shakira titans and kim kardashians .”whos earn lol,” said levi jeans

“I don’t know,” Kim Kardashian said to him. She approached him, swaying her huuuuuuuuuuuge hips. After beating Taylor Swift the snake she was suddenly hungry… for someone, not something. Kanye West screamed somewhere because he was turned into a rat for snake taylor swift but Kim Kardashian didn’t know who that was so she ignored it.

Levi jeans was blushing now. Shakira was behind him. She squinted at Kim Kardashian. Who was this big booty hoe who threatened to take her man? She hadn’t eaten Erne for nothing! She growled furiously, but Levi jeans did not hear her. Her desperation was lost in the night…

part 2 coming soon


End file.
